listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fargo (TV Series)
Fargo is a black Comedy TV show. It has 4 seasons, each season has 10 episodes This list will contain all deaths from the Fargo TV Series The Movie (set in 1987) * A state trooper - Shot by Gaear Grimsrud after Carl's failed attempt to negotiate with him. * Two passersby - Chased down and killed by Gaear Grimsrud for witnessing the murder. * Wade Gustafson - Shot to death by Carl Showalter for breaking the deal, injuring his jaw in process. * Jean Lundegaard - Killed off-screen by Gaear Grimsrud for screaming too loud, angering him. * Carl Showalter '- Hacked to death off-screen by Gaear Grimsrud with axe for arguing about who's keeping the car, later his body fed by Gaear into a woodchipper. Before the event on Season 01 * Betsy Solverson - Died of Cancer. * Hank Larsson - Died of old age. Season 01 (set in 2006) The Crocodile's Dilemma *Phil McCormick - Freezes to death off-screen after escaping from Lorne Malvo. *'Sam Hess - Stabbed in the back of the head by Lorne Malvo. *Pearl Nygaard - Beaten to death with a hammer by Lester Nygaard. *Vern Thurman - Shot twice with a shotgun by Lorne Malvo. The Rooster Prince *Lenny Potts - Dropped into an ice hole by Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench. A Muddy Road *King (Dog) - Stabbed off-screen by Lorne Malvo. Buridan's Ass * Don Chumph - Gunned down by SWAT soldiers, mistaken for the assailant. * Mr. Numbers - Throat slit by Lorne Malvo. * Wally Semenchko - Killed by a freak accident. * Dmitri Milos - Killed by a freak accident. Who Shaves the Barber? * Unknown Police officer - Strangled to death by Lorne Malvo. * Moses Tripoli (Hanzee Dent) - Killed by Lorne Malvo in Fargo shootout for sending Wrench and Numbers to kill him. * All of Tripoli's men''' '- Killed by Lorne Malvo in Fargo shootout. A Fox, a Rabbit, and a Cabbage * Burt Canton - Shot in the head by Lorne Malvo. * Louise Canton - Shot in the head by Lorne Malvo. * Jemma Stalone - Shot in the head by Lorne Malvo. * Linda Nygaard - Shot in the back of the head by Lorne Malvo, mistaking her for Lester. Morton's Fork * Agent Budge - Shot in the head by Lorne Malvo. * Agent Pepper - Shot in the neck by Lorne Malvo. * Car Salesman - Killed off-screen by Lorne Malvo. * '''Lorne Malvo '- Shot by Gus Grimly multiple times in chest, cheek, and head. * Lester Nygaard '- Runs on thin ice to avoid arrest, falls in and drowns. Season 2 (set in 1979) Waiting for Dutch * Judge Irma Mundt - Shot by Rye Gerhardt multiple times. * Waffle Hut's cook - Shot by Rye Gerhardt in the chest when trying to attack him. * Waffle Hut's waitress - Shot by Rye Gerhardt in the back of the head when trying to escape. * '''Rye Gerhardt '- Stab to death by Ed Blumquist with the gardening tool. Before the Law * Unknown man - tortured by Dodd Gerhardt and Hanzee Dent, dies from blood loss. The Myth of Sisyphus * Deiter Gerhardt - Shot in the head 19 times by Kellerman (Mentioned). * Skip Sprang - Buried alive with a pile of hot asphalt. Fear and Trembling * '''Kellerman - Stabbed in the back of the head by young Dodd Gerhardt (Flashback). * Kellerman's bodyguards - Shot by young Otto Gerhardt (Flashback). * Otto's driver - Shot by Gale Kitchen with Shotgun. * Ollie Stein - Shot by Wayne Kitchen with Shotgun. * Otto's nurse - Shot by Mike Milligan with his concealed gun. The Gift of the Magi * Richard Armbruster - Shot in the head by Gerhardt's syndicate member while hunting deer. * Several Kansas City mafia members - killed during an ambush. * Several Gerhardt's syndicate members- killed during an ambush. * Wayne Kitchen '- Stabbed in the throat by Hanzee Dent. * '''Joe Bulo '- Decapitated off-screen by Hanzee Dent. * Virgil - Head impaled by Ed Blumquist with a cleaver. Rhinoceros * One of Dodd's henchmen - Accidentally shot by Dodd Gerhardt for making noises. * Several Gerhardt's syndicate members - Killed during a second ambush. * 'Otto Gerhardt '- Killed during a second ambush. Did You Do This? No, You Did It! * Kansas City Mafia employee - Gunned down by Bear Gerhardt and Ricky G while posing as window washer. * Kansas City Mafia clients - Gunned down by Bear Gerhardt and Ricky G while posing as window washer. * Unknown Gerhardt's syndicate member - Strangled to death by Gale Kitchen. * 'Simone Gerhardt '- Shot by Bear Gerhardt for betraying their family. * The Undertaker - Shot in the head by Mike Milligan with his concealed gun. * Undertaker's associate #1 - Throat slashed by Mike Milligan. * Undertaker's associate #2 - Killed by Gale Kitchen. Loplop * Sioux Falls' Bartender - Shot by Hanzee Dent. * Two police officer - Shot by Hanzee Dent with a rifle. * Constance Heck - Strangled to death off-screen by Hanzee Dent. * '''Dodd Gerhardt - Shot in the head by Hanzee Dent, betraying him. The Castle * Gas station's owner - Shot in the head by Hanzee Dent with a rifle. * Captain Jeb Cheney - Shot by Bear Gerhardt with Shotgun during Sioux Falls' massacre. * Chief Gibson - Killed during Sioux Falls' massacre. * All Sioux Falls State Trooper - Killed during Sioux Falls' massacre. * Floyd Gerhardt - Stabbed in the heart by Hanzee Dent after realizing his betrayal. * 'Bear Gerhardt '- Fatally shot in the lower head by Lou Solverson while distracted by UFO. * Rest of Gerhardt's syndicate (except of Charlie) - Killed during Sioux Falls' massacre. Palindrome * Unknown citizen - Accidentally shot by Hanzee Dent while he chase Ed and Peggy Blumquist. * 'Ed Blumquist '- Succumbed to the gunshot wound caused by Hanzee Dent. * Ricky G - Killed by Gale Kitchen when he stole Gerhardt's silverware. Season 3 (set in 2010) The Law of Vacant Places * Helga Albrecht - Strangled to death by Yuri Gurka (Mentioned, flashback). * Emmit & Ray's father - Died of unknown cause (Mentioned). * Ennis Stussy (Thaddeus Mobley) - Asphyxiated by glue sticking his mouth by Maurice LeFay, mistaking him for Emmit Stussy * 'Maurice LeFay '- Head crushed by falling air conditioner caused by Nikki Swango and Ray Stussy. The Principal of Restricted Choice * Irv Blumkin - Thrown out from parking ground by Yuri Gurka and Meemo on V.M. Varga orders. The Law of Non-Contradiction (There are no actual deaths in this episode, only on a storybook called "Planet Wyh", narrated by Gloria Burgle.) * MNSKY's scientists companion - Dying on impact when their spaceship crash landing into Earth * All prehistoric creatures - Died when an asteroid falls into Earth. * Every human civilization - Fall for many causes (War, plague, disaster, alien invasion, etc.) * MNSKY the android - Shut himself down after serving his purpose. The Narrow Escape Problem * Emmit's dog - Died of unknown cause, later saw as ash remains in this episode. The Lord of No Mercy * 'Ray Stussy '- Died from blood loss, indirectly caused by Emmit Stussy. Due to their struggle, the stamp's frame breaks into Ray's face, and the glass fragment stuck into his jugular vein. Who Rules the Land of Denial? * All state prisoner (except Nikki and Wrench) - Killed by crash or by Yuri Gurka, Meemo, and Golem. * Prison bus guards and driver - Killed by crash or by Yuri Gurka, Meemo, and Golem. * Couple of passersby - Chased and killed by Meemo off-screen for witnessing the crash. * Hunter and his son - Killed off-screen by Yuri Gurka after mistaking him for a wolf. * 'Golem '- Decapitated by Nikki Swango and Mr. Wrench, using their chains. * Several Jewish people - Killed during Russian Cossack in 1780s (Flashback). * 'Yuri Gurka '- Died of unknown cause (Mentioned) Aporia * Marvin Stussy - Killed in the same manner as Ray Stussy, caused by Meemo. * George Stussy - Killed in the same manner as Ennis Stussy, caused by Meemo. Somebody to Love * Six of Narwhal goons - Killed by Mr. Wrench and Nikki Swango during a set up. * 'Meemo '- Killed by Mr. Wrench during a set up. * Officer Crowley - Shot by Nikki Swango with Shotgun during a standoff. * 'Nikki Swango '- Shot in the head by Officer Crowley during a standoff. * 'Emmit Stussy '- Shot in the back of the head by Mr. Wrench for avenging Nikki's death. Season 4 (set in 1950) Coming Soon!Category:TV Category: TV Shows